Akali/Background
|render = |gender = Female |race = Human |birthplace = Ionia |residence = Ionia |occupation = Member of the Kinkou |faction = Kinkou Order |allies = |friends = Shen, Kennen |rivals = Zed |related = }} Lore There exists an ancient order originating in the Ionian Isles dedicated to the preservation of balance. Order, chaos, light, darkness―all things must exist in perfect harmony for such is the way of the universe. This order is known as the Kinkou and it employs a triumvirate of shadow warriors to uphold its causes in the world. Akali is one of these shadow warriors, entrusted with the sacred duty of Pruning the Tree - eliminating those who threaten the equilibrium of Valoran. A prodigious martial artist, Akali began training with her mother as soon as she could make a fist. Her mother's discipline was relentless and unforgiving, but predicated on the fundamental principle: "We do that which must be done." When the Kinkou inducted her into the order at the age of fourteen, she could slice a dangling chain with a chop of her hand. There was no question―she would succeed her mother as the Fist of Shadow. She has had to do much in this role which others might find morally questionable, but to her it is in service of her mother's inviolable doctrine. She now works with her fellows and to enforce the balance of Valoran. This hallowed pursuit has unsurprisingly led the triumvirate to the Fields of Justice. "The Fist of Shadow strikes from the cover of death itself. Do not impede the balance." Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * Development * ''Akali was designed by Coronach. Akali concept.jpg|Akali concept 1 Akali concept2.jpg|Akali concept 2 Akali Render old.png|Old Akali Texture Akali OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Akali Splash Art Akali CrimsonSkin old.jpg|1st Crimson Splash Art Akali All-StarSkin old.jpg|1st All-Star Splash Art Akali NurseSkin old.jpg|1st Nurse Splash Art Akali BloodMoonSkin old.jpg|1st Blood Moon Splash Art Ironstylus_Akalisketch.jpg|Akali sketch (by Riot Artist Ironstylus) Rule of Three Akali was first previewed at the Blog Post regarding the Ninjas:The Rule of Threes at Leagueoflegends.com :...So, now that we’ve covered the basics, what are some other things that have a tendency to appear in threes? Well in response to the community concerns surrounding 's ninja status, we’ve added a to the mix to promote the spirit of friendly competition. But even with a yordle already competing for assignments with the infamous Eye of Twilight, there’s got to be room for a little feminine energy in any self-respecting ninja organization, right? What the Kinkou Order without a dash of the classic femme fatale, right? Could it be… three ninjas?! Rule of threes! Champion Sneak Peek On May 3rd, 2010 a new preview was given by ByronicHero, the Community Manager:Champion Sneak Peek: Akali, the Fist of Shadow at the Official Forums :Summoners of Valoran, the Kinkou Order of the Ionian Isles wanted me to reinforce to you that they are an equal opportunity employer! While by now you've all witnessed the awesome power of and on the Field of Justice, none of you have yet run afoul of Akali the Fist of Shadow. Which is fortunate for all of you, since ninja academies are really only discerning about one thing: the lethality of their students! And this is one lady ninja who doesn't like to disappoint her instructors! Akali concept.jpg|Akali concept 1 Akali concept2.jpg|Akali concept 2 Japan Earthquake Akali and her Nurse skin were on a 50% sale from March 21 to March 27, 2011. All the revenues generated by this special sale were donated to the to aid the population of Japan after the . A week later, Riot Games President Marc Merrill stated the following Japan Earthquake Relief: Summoners! This past March 11 marked one of the greatest natural disasters in recorded history. In an effort to support those affected by the devastation, we invited all League of Legends players to donate to the American Red Cross by purchasing the Nurse Akali skin or the champion Akali with RP. The promotion ran for all of this past week, during which time 100% of all proceeds from this champion and skin were collected for the Japan Earthquake and Pacific Tsunami Fund. In the end, '''over 50,000 summoners' chose to participate.'' We invited our partners from the Red Cross down to the Riot Games office to accept your donations, which totaled '''over $160,000'! We have witnessed the power in the community in the past, but you never cease to amaze us. Riot Games and the American Red Cross would like to thank you for your generosity, and for stepping in to contribute to the relief efforts in the wake of this global tragedy.'' Patch history ** No longer activates secondary damage. * ** Range reduced to 700 from 800. ** CLARITY: Fixed a bug where Shadow Dance stacks were not visible to other champions. V4.18: * ** No longer grants an armor and magic resistance buff while inside the shroud. ** Now grants 20/40/60/80/100% bonus movement speed that rapidly decays over 1 second each time Akali stealths. V4.17: * General ** Texture update to Classic, All-star, Blood Moon, Crimson, Nurse, Silverfang, and Stinger Akali. V4.16: * General ** New splash artwork. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 20.5 from 16.5. V4.2: * ** The number of stacks can now (once again) be seen in her buff bar. V3.7: * ** Now grants vision in the area of effect. * ** Essence of Shadow charge time reduced to 30/22.5/15 seconds from 35/25/15. V3.5 (Balance Updates): * ** Initial damage reduced to 35/55/75/95/115 from 45/70/95/120/145. ** Mark detonation damage ability power ratio increased to 0.5 from 0.4. * ** Essence of Shadow charge rate increased to 35/25/15 seconds from 25/20/15. V3.5: * ** Akali is now immediately stealthed/revealed upon entering/leaving the Shroud zone. ** Akali is now immediately stealthed when casting Twilight Shroud directly on herself. ** Akali is now revealed from stealth upon casting a spell or beginning an attack rather than upon dealing damage. ** Delay on re-stealthing increased by 0.15 seconds. V3.02: * ** *** Now takes effect immediately instead of requiring 19.5 ability power. *** Base damage bonus reduced to 6% from 8%. ** *** Now takes effect immediately instead of requiring 9.5 attack damage. *** Base spell vamp bonus reduced to 6% from 8%. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 350 from 325. V1.0.0.146: * ** Fixed: now correctly returns energy when the target is killed by the magic damage from her passive. V1.0.0.143: * ** Tooltip now states the correct energy return amount. V1.0.0.142: * ** Energy cost reduced to 60/55/50/45/40 from 60 at all ranks. ** Now activates secondary damage. V1.0.0.138: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 16.5 from 13.5. ** Base health increased to 530 from 510. * ** Fixed a bug where Shadow Dance's recharge time wouldn't update with new ranks or cooldown reduction until reaching full ammo charges. * ** Fixed a bug where Twilight Shroud was not applying assists properly. V1.0.0.129: * ** Initial spell vamp gained upon obtaining 10 bonus attack damage reduced to 8% from 10%. ** Additional spell vamp reduced to 1% per 6 attack damage from 1% per 5 attack damage. ** Initial magic damage bonus upon obtaining 20 ability power reduced to 8% from 10%. ** Additional magic damage bonus reduced to 1% per 6 ability power from 1% per 5 ability power. * ** Projectile base damage and proc based damage reduced to 45/70/95/120/145 from 50/75/100/125/150. V1.0.0.125: * Fixed a bug where Akali could get stuck during her dash animation. V1.0.0.123: * ** Cooldown before Akali's next Shadow Dance charge and her current stacks are now shown in the same buff. V1.0.0.121: * ** Akali will now attempt to immediately attack champions upon arriving when she uses Shadow Dance. V1.0.0.113: * ** Adjusted Twin Disciplines to trigger at 9.5 bonus attack damage and 19.5 ability power to account for rounding. V1.0.0.111: * General: updated tooltips for Akali. * ** Fixed a bug where the sound of Mark of the Assassin could persist after her target died. V1.0.0.110: * ** No longer deals bonus damage to towers. V1.0.0.106: * ** Fixed a bug where Shadow Dance could sometimes deal damage even if interrupted by a knockup / knockback. V1.0.0.105: * ** The application of the mark will no longer be blocked by . V1.0.0.104: * ** Time to gain Essence of Shadow charges is reduced by cooldown reduction effects. ** Time to gain next charge does not progress while you are at maximum charges. V1.0.0.100: * General ** Updated tooltips for Akali. * ** Fixed a display error with Twin Disciplines and death recap. * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. V1.0.0.99: * ** Now gain 1% spell vamp for every 5 bonus attack damage instead of 1% for every 10 bonus attack damage. V1.0.0.96: * ** Now gain an Essence of Shadow charge on Champion kills and assists in addition to her standard accumulation over time method. V1.0.0.94(b): * ** Now grants additional magic resist equal to the armor values. ** Now lasts for 8 seconds at all ranks from 6/6.5/7/7.5/8 seconds. V1.0.0.94: * General ** Fixed a bug with Akali's attack timing. * ** Using a potion while in Twilight Shroud will no longer break Akali out of stealth. V1.0.0.87: * General ** Adjusted Akali's hit timing to be more accurate. * ** Fixed a bug where Mark of the Assassin would proc even if you miss or are dodged. * ** Fixed a bug where Crescent Slash was spell vamping for too much. * ** Fixed a bug where her failed to count ability power and damage gained through buffs such as Improved , , or . ** Twin Disciplines spell vamp ratio increased to 10% per 100 attack damage, from 5% per 100 attack damage, to compensate for the above bug fix. In total, Akali will vamp more from her single target spells and less from . * ** Akali can no longer Shadow Dance out of disables. V1.0.0.86: * ** Stealth is now removed when you actually attack, rather than when you begin your attack animation. V1.0.0.85: Added. * (Innate) ** Discipline of Might: Upon obtaining 10 attack damage, Akali gains 10% Spell Vamp, increasing by 1% for every 20 attack damage gained thereafter. This does not include base damage. ** Discipline of Force: Upon obtaining 20 ability power, Akali's attacks deal 10% bonus magic damage, increasing by 1% for every 5 ability power gained thereafter. * (Q) ** Akali spins her kama at a target enemy to deal magic damage and mark the target for 6 seconds. Akali's melee attacks against a marked target will trigger and consume the mark to cause additional damage and restore energy. * (W) ** Akali throws down a cover of smoke. While inside the area, Akali gains armor and becomes stealthed. Attacking or using abilities will briefly reveal her. Enemies inside the smoke have their movement speed reduced. * (E) ** Akali flourishes her kamas, dealing damage based on her attack damage and ability power. * (Ultimate) ** Akali moves through shadows to quickly strike her target, dealing damage and consuming an Essence of Shadow charge. Akali recharges Essence of Shadow charges periodically, max 3 stacks. }} References cs:Akali/Příběh de:Akali/Background es:Akali/Background fr:Akali/Historique pl:Akali/historia ru:Akali/Background sk:Akali/Background Category:Champion backgrounds